


wand x web

by erisantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Magic, Mostly Fluff, No Infinity War or Endgame, Technology, except for sirius and uncle ben rip two funky uncles, harry potter takes place in the 2010s, some hijinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisantic/pseuds/erisantic
Summary: The year is 2019, the Battle of London is ended. The war with Voldemort is over. With aid from some superhero allies most everyone has lived. Some would say at a great cost. The entirety of wizarding society has been exposed by technology and what was kept secret can no longer hide in shadow.The year is 2020, Harry Potter goes to college in NYC and meets a friendly face or two. Including the familiar spider who has him caught in his web.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Peter Parker/Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	wand x web

**Author's Note:**

> hey binch  
> u kno  
> who it is  
> back on my bullshit !  
> This time In quarentine!
> 
> Okay this is really just an excuse to write fluff during a time when I need fluff. And Tom Holland is such a cute boy how can I Not! I promise I have not forgot about my other projects they are just (cough BBB u bitch cough) giving me trouble and I wanted something I can be more loose with <3

Peter doesn’t recognize him at first. His hair is longer, touching down at his shoulders in a mess of black strands that seem to want to fly away rather than sit neatly. He’s just the tiniest bit taller, with the same slumped posture and broad shoulders. 

What Peter remembers though, what has him stopping on his way to class, are rounded glasses and the eyes. A vivid green undoubtedly haunted stare currently searching for something. And Peter’s not that something, he knows. But his instinct to help has already kicked in.

“Hey, you’re that guy from — “ Crap. Crap, crap, crap. Peter had started the sentence before he found a plausible way to finish it. Because Peter Parker had never met  _ Harry Potter _ , had never been to London, had never aided in the destruction of a Dark Lord,  _ Spiderman  _ had. So where would Peter know him from? Crap.

“....The videos? I know.” Harry answers, seemingly uninterested, looking back down at the flimsy campus map in his hands. 

Right. Right, right, right. The videos! The very videos of the Final Battle of London that inherently exposed the entire wizarding community to the world. Peter could distinctly remember watching hours of footage from different angles. Whether it be from pedestrian cell phones or Mr. Stark’s drones or his very own suit. 

Peter had been fascinated by the footage of Harry Potter himself. Particularly, the moment before he defeated Voldemort, where  _ someone  _ called out to him and you can see his face do a complete 180 into something magnificent. Then there were moments his eyes blurred with victory tears. Videos of Harry throwing a single fist to the sky with his wand in his hand, shooting out bright red sparks. Videos of Harry’s friends running to embrace him - including one enthusiastic masked hero. Yeah, Peter has spent too long rewatching those videos. 

And yes, he was maybe a little bit in _ like _ with the brave hero Harry Potter. But that could never - well he’d thought it could never work back when they were oceans apart. Now they weren’t. It was fine. He could totally play it cool.

“The videos, yeah, right! You’re that guy from the videos. That I’ve watched.” It wasn’t a lie.

“I’m sorry, is there a point you’re talking to me or?”That’s when Harry finally looks up, scanning over Peter’s frame before they finally lock eyes. Peter blinks at him owlishly until he ducks his head down shyly.

“You just, um, you seemed lost is all. Do you need some help?”

“Oh... Yeah. Do you know where they house the magic courses? It’s not on the map...” Harry shifts his feet back and forth, before marching forward and showing Peter his map.

“Oh! I heard it’s the old science building. Before the uh, wizard incident, no one used to go in there because it’s marked as condemned. Pretty clever disguise for a magic class I guess.” Peter leans in, pointing to a building on the map that has no labels. “I guess they haven’t updated the map yet.”

“Thanks.” And Harry actually smiles a little at him. It’s probably going to be the highlight of his day. The whole conversation will be. The fact that Harry Potter -  _ the _ Harry Potter from last May is in New York.  _ He goes to the same university as him _ . Peter can’t help but feel greedy for more.

“I’m uh — I’m on my way to the new science building, right next door, so I could walk you there if you’d like?” 

“I’d like that, yeah.” 

So they set off, an awkward air about them. Well, maybe it’s not awkward so much as it is _ tense _ . Peter keeps opening his mouth to start a conversation then overthinking and closing it. Harry fiddles with the edges of the map and the strap of his satchel.

“You can ask.” Harry burst through the dam. 

“Wha - what?” Peter wasn’t quite ready to fall.

“I know you have questions? About me. People always have them... You can ask.” 

Peter had so many questions. About Harry. About magic. About life. He didn’t know where to start. Did he just start asking and see where it goes? He’s running out of time the silence is growing too big —

“Why are you here?” It comes out stilted, and Peter backtracks immediately, “I’m sorry, I don’t mean that in a bad way. You can be anywhere you want, but, just… why here?”

“I needed to get away. I really had no intention of going to university, but my friend she — she’s really persistent and didn’t want me to become a hermit. This university has the best healer program in the states.”

“Healer?” 

“Like a doctor but more magic, less machines.”

Peter imagines it. Harry in scrubs (do wizards wear scrubs?) treating some elderly person or maybe a child. It was a nice picture. 

“That’s really cool.” He says, and he means it. 

Not many people have the drive to be doctors. He wonders if it’s easier with magic by your side and if the demand for healers would be higher now that the world knew they exist. The world was still figuring out where exactly wizards fit. Maybe Harry felt the same, like a lost piece to a grander puzzle.

“Thanks. What are you here for?”

“Biophysics.”

Harry whistles. “You’re smart then.”

“No, no. Not really.”

“Whatever you say, Biophysics.” His voice is teasing.”You know I don’t even know what that is.” 

Peter feels his face heat up. It occurs to him that he hasn’t even given Harry his name. 

“Peter Parker.” He mumbles, still embarrassed.

“Hm?” Harry turns his head to face him.

“My name’s Peter Parker.”

“Harry Potter.” Harry says, smiles, and sticks out a hand. Peter would be a fool not to take it. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

“Nicer to meet you, Peter Parker.” Wow. Oh wow. His name in a British accent hits so differently.

They’re coming up on the magic building now and Peter wishes the path would suddenly grow larger so he could spend more time talking or listening to Harry’s voice. 

“This is my stop?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, this is it.” Peter says. He hates how final it sounds.

“I’ll see you around Peter Parker.” Harry says it like he means it, not just as a formality. He looks at Peter, who resembles a sad puppy who just got its favorite toy taken away.

“Oh come off it Peter I really will find you again.”

“Why?” He wasn’t a Harry Potter kind of person. They moved in completely different circles. At least Peter thought they did. Harry seemed like the type of guy who had a lot of really cool friends. And Peter was...Peter.

“Because you’re kind,” Harry says simply, “Look I’ll even show you how I’ll find you.”

Harry reaches into the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a thin stick of wood. Peter had the abrupt need for google: ‘what stage of friendship am i in if a wizard shows me his wand?’ Those thoughts though lead to other types of thoughts that Peter really shouldn’t be having about his new cool friend Harry Potter.

“Point me - Peter Parker,” Harry says and the wand immediately spins atop his palm, pointing directly at Peter’s chest. Peter blinks. Points at himself then points at the wand. Shuffles sideways and watches the wand turn to point at him. He walks a full circle around Harry before he realizes he’s being annoying and is also almost late for class. Harry’s muffle giggle interrupts him.

“Sorry, it’s just — cute. Seeing someone react to magic so simple for the first time.” He says. “But I have to get to class now. Goodbye, Peter.”

  
“I guess then I’ll see you — when I see you,” Peter says as he heads back down the short path that leads to Harry’s building. He wants to ask if Harry has a cell phone. If there was any way this could be more of a two-way relationship. But that would be clingy, right? That would for sure be clingy.

The minute he can’t see Harry anymore Peter is taking out his phone and heading to the groupchat.

**Group: Disaster Bi-derman Club**

**NotASpider:**

Permission to freak out?

**GuyInChair:**

Granted

**Mj:**

weird. but granted.

**NotASpider:**

you remember that guy from last may?

  
  


Peter sat down in the back of his physics lecture for once. Trying to be discreet as he texted under the table. 

  
  


**Mj:**

the one that got away?

**GuyInChair:**

The one you said i love you to literally minutes after meeting.

**NotASpider:**

i didn’t say i love you!!

out loud!

listen i’ve been trying to get over him for months! because i thought it could never work.

**Mj:**

Right, right, because you had that 'family emergency' in london

And he was a london boy

**NotASpider:**

i can’t do long distance! you know how i get!!

but now guess who i ran into outside

**Mj:**

George Clooney?

**NotASpider:**

why would i run into George Clooney?

**Mj:**

I don’t know I’m not into your story for the plot

**GuyInChair:**

The guy! Who is it by the way?

**NotASpider:**

The Guy

we like actually talked this time

he knows my name

we’re almost friends

so close

**Mj:**

you sound pathetic Pete

**GuyInChair:**

Yeah but what’s his name!?

**NotASpider:**

ok don’t kill me

It’s harry potter

**Mj:**

I KNEW IT! even with the suit you can tell he’s got those mooning eyes at him in the videos. Disgusting.

**GuyInChair:**

WHAT! Dude I thought you just had an obsession with Magic!!! 

The most famous wizard in the world??? Dude!

**NotASpider:**

got class now ok bye

**Mj changed NotASpider’s name to Spidermoon**

**GuyInChair:**

I can’t believe you’re leaving us with just that

  
  
  


The rest of the day is a capital G, Good Day. Peter gets home late and his Aunt comments he seems in a good mood and did he talk to any cute college girls or guys and Peter has to push her out of his room before his face gets too red. It’s good. It’s all good -

There is an owl at his window. This has never happened before. Peter peers at it through the glass and it pecks at him. When he goes to open the window the owl sticks out it’s leg to reveal a letter.

Peter is thinking holy shit holy shit someone sent me bird mail holy shit, as he unties the letter.

_ Dear Peter Parker, _

_ I hope your day was well. I’m just sending this to let you know I didn’t forget about us hanging out and it was really nice to meet you. _

_ Best Wishes, _

_ Harry Potter _

‘What level of wizard friendship am I on to get bird mail’ doesn’t give him any google results, but one page does say British wizards send mail by owl. They also write on parchment with an actual quill.

“Don’t move!” Peter tells the owl, looking it dead in it’s beady eyes. It’s a snowy owl and quite beautiful. Peter takes a picture with his phone and then rummages around for spare notebook paper and a pen. It’s nowhere near as fancy as Harry’s parchment and quill but he hopes it will do alright.

_ “Dear Harry” _ Peter talks it out as he writes

_ “No worries dude I look forward to hanging out with you.”  _ Was that too bro-ish? Ugh how exactly did one flirt like this. Peter felt like a Victorian lady trying to be discrete but also obvious in his affections.  _ “Also how did your bird know where I live? Also Also how does your bird know to deliver letters is it charmed or trained? Also….What’s it’s name?” _ That seemed like a lot of bird related questions, was it a lot? Eh, screw it.

_ “See you soon, _

_ Peter” _

He ties the letter to the bird and promptly falls on his bed with his very red face in his hands. He does get up and studies, but his mind is elsewhere. Back on green eyes and shy smiles. He told himself it wouldn’t matter if they just stayed friends. It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like dumb awkward boy time! There's gonna be a lot of it.
> 
> I love reading comments it makes me happy so if you do comment! I love you!


End file.
